


Morning Routines

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, marinette is basically me in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien and Marinette go through their morning routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://grey-the-goose-art.tumblr.com/post/143943103625).

“C’mon, Princess,” Adrien mumbles half into his pillow, arm flung over Marinette’s shoulder. “Up n’at em.”

Marinette responds with a sound halfway between a “bugger off” and a “fnnhmp”.

“You have your midterm today,” Adrien says.

Marinette curls in on herself.

Adrien, a little revived now, gives up and rolls off of the bed, hitting the carpet with a quiet _whump_. He shivers a little as the cool morning air brushes against his skin, raising goosebumps and gets up and shuffles to the shower.

One scalding-hot shower and a mishap with the hair dryer later, and Adrien emerges to see Marinette, exactly as she was, curled up under their comforter with only the tip of a nose and a few locks of rumpled hair peeking out. Adrien sighs.

“Right,” he mutters.

He adjusts his Ladybug-print pajamas, shuffles over to Marinette, and bodily hauls her up onto a shoulder. The sound she makes this time is better approximated as a “ghphh”. She kicks weakly at his chest once or twice as he lugs her to the kitchen and settles her in a chair.

“Cold,” she mumbles.

“Workin’ on it,” Adrien says as he starts up the coffee maker. It gurgles as last night’s water and last night’s coffee grounds start making, in Adrien’s estimation, the elixir of the gods. As the smell of brewing coffee fills their apartment, he shuffles back to their bedroom and snags her favorite blanket and a pair of fluffy slippers.

“Here,” he says as he places the slippers next to her; Marinette slips her feet into the slippers automatically as Adrien settles the acid-green blanket around her shoulders.

Thus protected from the cold, Marinette slumps forwards on the table and makes her best attempt to go back to sleep.  


Adrien sighs.  



End file.
